monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goblin/@comment-29602226-20190628202851/@comment-29602226-20190629214011
Well, it's not just the harem thing... almost every character is hard to identify or sympathize with... spoiler The main character who forgives everything... Summoned to another world to fight someone else's wars? No problem! His parents disown and exile him because he lacks power? I don't keep grudges! They try to assassinate him? No big deal! That girl berates and beats him constantly? She's doing it because she likes me! That villainess kidnaps girls and sells them as sex slaves, kills peasants for their organs, eats babies, tortures kind old ladies for shits and giggles and tried to have your sister raped to death by trolls...? She's hot, so I forgive her! Or the opposite end of the spectrum, the edgelord who is all about ''reveeeeeeenge! ''He normally has a slasher smile from ear to ear and reminds himself how bad and edgy he is in almost every panel... The loser who, upon being isekai'ed proclaims "I will create a harem of slave girls...!" and people laugh and pat his back and tell him "go for it boy!". The character who wishes for a "slow life in easy mode", but first thing he does is to register as an adventurer in the local guild (despite having powers that would allow him to live easily without doing that), the second thing is to make a show of outrageous power so everybody knows he is overpowered, and the third thing is to marry a dragon, a demon, an archangel, a powerful elf sorcerer and the queen of the fairies... The girl who becomes instantly smitten and willing to lay her life for him because he gave her a meal and a blanket "because he is the first person who treats her so well...!" The girl who decides that SHE.WILL.MARRY. HIM.! because he is powerful (she doesn't know anything about him, but it doesn't matter... he can shoot kamehames!). The ruthless, arrogant warrior girl who becomes a blushing maiden in love the second she is defeated/saved by the MC... That other proud warrior/sorcerer girl who follows the MC around berating him and challenging him because she wants revenge for a past defeat, but we all know she is waiting for him to make a move on her... The girl who challenges the MC because "you aren't worthy of inheriting the name/title/position/sword/school of your father/mother/brother/master!" only to fall for him after being defeated... The king/queen/princess who treats the MC like crap despite depending on him to save their kingdom... The asshole nobles who exist only to kidnap girls, evict orphanages and humilliate commoners... The hierarchical society where only nobles can learn magic and commoners are treated like chatel... The villagers who treat everybody who is different or who is from somewhere else like shit but still expect a group of outsiders (that is, the MC and his party) to save them... The female pervert who casually assaults other girls and/or the MC but it is okay because she's a woman... The school were nobles are treated with a lot favoritism, and at the same time pupils are encouraged to fight and beat each other close to death.. ...etc. /spoiler It wouldn't be so bad if the same handful of patterns didn't get repeated ad infinitum... characters don't need to be flawless... the problem is, 1.-the characters are too repetitive, and 2.-they don't grow and learn, they are presented as all right the way they are and we are expected to like them and to identify with them...